My Box
by DomePimpDirk
Summary: England gives America a special something he worked hard on making. Would America like it? summary sucks. USUK


"Igirisu-san, which technology class are you in?" Japan asked.

Japan or Honda Kiku is a small Asian boy with short black hair and shady dark brown eyes. He's well … Japanese and he's very shy, quiet and very hard working but he's very patient and kind and nobody has ever seen him angry yet.

He's very fond of food and to him, cockroaches are the scariest thing there is on Earth but he's secretly an animal lover. He's what he calls an 'otaku', that means a person obsessed with anime or manga in which he deserved the title of President of the Manga Research club or M.R. Club. He always carries a black Nihon camera with him in which he reasons to capture every minute of 'yaoi' he sees but he never really told me what yaoi means.

"Japan? Oh, I'm in Hard Materials Technology. How about you? Oh, and I wonder which one Alfred's in" I replied.

I am Arthur Kirkland or the personification of the United Kingdon of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I am an 175cm English gentleman who acts politely (er...really England) which what other men are supposed to be other than being savages and uncivilized animals.

I have messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. A-and I have huge eyebrows that I really don't want to speak about at all. I am also the student council president of Gakuen Hetalia.

"I am also in Hard Materials and I believe Amerika-san is in electronics with Kankoku-san (South Korea)"

"Oh is that it ..." I let out a sigh "but it's good to have you in the class with me instead of that bloody perverted frog face"

"I'm sure Amerika-san also wanted you in the class so don't be so depressed" Japan gave me a sweet smile and we both headed off to the Hard Materials class.

~Meanwhile~ (third person)

"Aw this sucks! I'm not in Iggy's class!" America screamed, attracting attention from most of the countries around him.

- ( * ) -

"Okay class, I am Sadiq Annan, your teacher and today we'll be making a box" Sadiq Annan, the teacher of Hard Technology in Gakuen Hetalia announced to the class.

Mr. Annan is rather tall and has olive skin. He has small stubble on his chin and wears a mask for some reason.

He has messy dark brown hair and a double hair curl down by his neck, just like Greece, I wonder if they're related or some sort?

He wears a scarf on his neck just like Russia and an odd hat. The hat is small, red, circular and has some sort of feathers dangling off it.

The class was made up of; me, Iceland, Japan, China, Philippines, Spain, Canada and Poland.

"No questions? Okay, let's get on with it, the class!" Mr. Annan said and with one clap, everybody assembled into the workshop.

I spent my time perfecting the box I was dying to make but thanks to my horrible carpentry and the lack of time, it didn't turn out how I really wanted it to be. The damn cursed thing probably wanted to kill me, I hit most of my fingers in less than an hour and caused an accident which nearly sawed my thumb apart! I am currently losing my temper and it didn't even rewarded me. The sides aren't even, the devider is on an angle and it is oozing PVA glue all over. The damn Iceland finnished his first, probably bragging about it by now, Japan is so kind that he even helped me and Philippines, my former colony for 2 years didn't bother to be any help, just as I thought, like her damned father (Spain).

Overcome by my temper, I merely stomped out of the classroom but then I calmed down when I saw Japan tailing me with his arms out, probably wanted a word with me so I stoped and turned back.

"Ah, Igirisu-san, I was just wondering if we could walk back together since Greece-san is in a different technology class as me" he asked, tilting his head a tad bit to the left.

"Yes, of course you can" While I turned my head to the front to check where I was going I noticed my box and my temper slowly arose once again 'What do I do with this?'

"You should give it to Amerika-san" Japan suggested. How did he know what I was thinking of? Is he some sort of phsycic?

"I saw you staring straight at it with furrowed eyebrows and you voice your thoughts Igirisu-san, I am not phsycic"

"A-ah yes, that's it" I turned a bit red from the embarrasment, then, I remembered what he said "Wh-what? Give it to America! Why would I do that! And even so …." my voice died down "he wouldn't like it"

"I'm sure Amerika-san would like everything you give him" Japan answered, patting my shoulder.

"But this isn't good, it-it's a wreck and when he sees it, he'd notice because he's good at these stuff!"

"Just try, Igirisu-san, trust me. Has Amerika-san ever refused your gifts other than food?"

"no, not yet" I turned my head to the side and hoped my cheeks aren't red because they feel like they're burning.

The rest of the day went normal and America didn't even seem to notice my box. Did he ignore it? Or just really didn't see it? Not that I peek at him at times even if he'd just smile back ofcourse.

I walked home and started my daily routine but something deep inside me told me to go to America's house and that's where I ended up. In front of the door, about to unlock it and wait for America to comeback and find my crappy box-o-shit. I was actually quite surprised that America's not home yet but it might be his sports training. I lied for about half an hour and the git's still not home when slowly my eyes began to lid itself and I was fast asleep.

America's POV

As usual, I got out of the car from school and entered my house and pretty much expected the norm when I saw a sleeping beauty lying on my bed, sleeping with a box beside him.

The box looked cheap, uneven edges, unsanded, no color. It looks completely lifeless other than the note taped ontop. I opened it and it said:

_Dear America,_

_Just a little box I made and decided to give to you. I'm sorry it looks bad and all ... and I really tried my best but this is the result. You don't have to use it if you don't want to and I'll understand but just in case you did, you could hide your CD's in there and think about cleaning the rest of your room along with it._

_Arthur_

'Aw! How cute, Iggy made me a box' was the first thing on my mind and then turned my gaze at Goldilocks who's still snoozing peacefully on my bed. I noticed the badaged fingers he had and chuckled, then decided to give him a quick peck on the forehead but then he opened his eyes.

"rise and shine, sweetheart" I huskily whispered, trapping him with my arms.

"A-Alfred?" he looked at me with those cute, innocent eyes that send me swoooning, and this time he's not angry.

"I liked your present" I reminded him and in the speed of light his cheeks turned pink, then red, then a dangerous red "h-hey Are you okay? England, your face! What happened?"

"You, that's what happened"

THE END

A/N:

Iggy has spare keys to America's house.

Sadiq Annan-Turkey

Philippines is my OC, yay Piri!

And yes, I'm in New Zealand but I use American English because America is awesome.

this was actually a true story by the way, exept for America's POV. thank's to Dani who had the time to read it and ni-ni who helped me finish the box! though i still hate you for hitting me all the time so dont get your hopes up! This was also edited to match the one on DA BTW


End file.
